frostleaf1615fandomcom-20200214-history
Anything and Everything about Alyss/Jasper
Alyss Mitchell-Anderson and Augustus "Jasper" Mitchell-Anderson *Are the newest married/engaged couple out of the Mitchell-Anderson family. *They're Hufflepuff Alumni and each played Quidditch for three and one years respectively. *Alyss is planning on going into Professional Quidditch, but quitting when they become parents. *Jasper is known as "Jazz" by his beloved wife and girlfriend of two years. Rewritten Histories Jasper It all began with Katie Mitchell and Bethany Anderson. Katie and Bethany met during a trip the Salem institute made to Europe. They were on Hogsmeade, when Bethany bumped into Katie. That day they became friends, but were separated due to Katie only being there for a trip. Katie returned to Salem, and Bethany continued her years in Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. It was on their sixth year that Katie had had enough. She hadn't forgotten of Bethany. She asked her parents to transfer her to Hogwarts, knowing fully well that was where Bethany studied. Or at least she hoped she still did. Her parents were those kind of parents that preferred success and money over family, so it was easy for Katie to get transferred to Hogwarts. When she arrived, she was sorted into Slytherin, which she didn't mind. The day she finally found Bethany, she ended up nothing but a shell. Why, exactly? She was lip-locked with her boyfriend. As soon as she saw Katie, though, she pushed him away and tried running after her, but her boyfriend didn't exactly take it kindly. Having taken this the wrong way, Katie desperately tried to head back to Salem, just to be stopped by her parents. They were finally rid of Katie, and they didn't want her back. It didn't matter, though, because a week later or so, they died. Quite brutally, might I add. They were tortured, and later burned to death because of some old rivalry with a gang leader. Long story short, the guy was found, got condemned to jail for life along with his goonies, and Katie passed her sixth and most of her seventh year in Hogwarts all depressed. By the time they graduated, Katie and Bethany had already talked and sorted things through. It came to light that Bethany's ex hurt her multiple times, and so he was expelled a week before their seventh year Christmas break. Years had passed of Katie and Bethany dating, when they finally got married. Instead of getting the help of science, they'd decided to adopt, and so the Mitchell-Anderson family grew. Many years and kids later, they finally decided to get the help if science and have a kid of their own. Nine months later, Sophia Mitchell-Anderson and Theodore Mitchell-Anderson were born. A year after their birth, the married couple decided to continue adopting, their love of kids being too big. It wasn't a problem, though, considering they had the help of their eldest kids. Augustus, or Jasper as he likes to be called, originates from Chile. He was abandoned by his parents at a very early age, which scarred him for life. He spent many years in Brazil, under the care of a foster family, that was from Chile. Jasper did not adapt well to the tropical climate and therefore spent all those years inside, never to come outside. Jasper got tired of being inside and bored, so he started tap drumming. That resulted in him getting drums for Christmas one time and even escalated to a DJ table. That is when he learned that he had a thing for music. Because he couldn't help it, he also became a really strong dancer. One day, while doing some dancing, he accidentally set fire to the carpet, only to extinguish it a minute later. The house eventually couldn't hold Jasper and his skill, and so his foster family abandoned him as well, determining that he is not for them. He found his way to England, and to the eyes of Katie and Bethany. They adopted him on the spot. He began school in Hogwarts, adapting well to the atmosphere. He was barely aware of Hogwarts before starting, because in much of South America, there was no school of magic and therefore, he didn't know of their existence till now. However, he started in his third year, and missed out on the first two, so he did remedial classes to recover from that. He became somewhat famous in school, notably for his dancing skills and music. He is now entering his sixth year, still the same old way as usual. Alyss Alyss Emrys Roanoke was born to a witch and wizard. Her mother was her father's third girlfriend and wasn't married when Alyss was born. She doesn't know her father's name and very faintly remembers her mother, a black haired witch, placing her on a muggle orphanage's steps with a note saying her name and vanishing. Alyss spent the first seven years of her life in the orphanage until being adopted by a couple named Britany and Osiris Roanoke, also known as Winter and Hunter respectively. Alyss thrived in their home, being trained in magic and hand-to-hand combat until she received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. Instead of immediately going to Hogwarts, she was sent to another school until she turned 15 and enrolled in Hogwarts. Her first accidental incident of magic was when she was 5. It happened in the Orphanage to two boys who were giving her a hard time and withholding her books. Alyss got frustrated and grabbed the books from their hand with a rope of wind, almost immediately gaining the nickname of Gust from her friends and caretakers at the Orphanage. Alyss transferred from her parents' school the summer before her fifth year into Hogwarts and that is when everything changed for her. She made the Quidditch Team, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and is now married to her former boyfriend, Jasper Mitchell-Anderson The Mitchell-Anderson Kids (Alyss/Jasper) (ALL KIDS GET THEIR LOVE OF QUIDDITCH FROM THEIR MOTHER AND FATHER) Isabella Ana Mitchell-Anderson - Their first, girl, and takes after her mother in appearance and father in music tastes. Carlos Antonio Mitchell-Anderson - Their second, boy, and takes after his father in appearance. Danilo Austin Mitchell-Anderson - Third, boy, and takes after both of his parents equally. Mitchell-Anderson - Fourth, girl, an exact twin of her father. Children's WBs Isabella Ana } |text= } |Text Color 5 = Black |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Carlos Antonio } |text= } |Text Color 5 = Black |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Danilo Austin } |text= } |Text Color 5 = Black |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Category:DARP